


Code Name:  Whoville

by Aintfraidanoghosts, Kelkat9, Timelord1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/pseuds/Aintfraidanoghosts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord1/pseuds/Timelord1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenII and Rose take a Torchwood Assignment to investigate a report of aliens in an aqua zumba class.  With TenII on the job, it might go a bit pear shaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Name:  Whoville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the lovely whoinwhoville for her bday - Happy Birthday Love!

The Doctor was bored and a bored Doctor at Torchwood was never good. Thus far, he had magnetized her desk, re-programmed her mobile so that if her mum texted or called it played Darth Vader's theme and made the coffee maker in the break room a little more sonic which had the unhappy side effect of shattering the coffee mugs. Of course, he assured her it was just a minor adjustment but his minor adjustment was side tracked when he swore he saw an alien spider dart into a cabinet which then had the whole floor on high alert. In the end, it was just a standard Earth house spider. After several glares, Jake led the Doctor back to Rose's office and shut the door with a decisive click.

He pouted. "Rose, I swear it looked just like a Redips and they are nothing to sneeze at. Why, one of those little buggers got loose on the Eripham space station Melph and in under two days had the whole place covered in webs so strong, the only thing that could cut through it was a tri-phasic wavelength laser. Luckily, I came along and was able to neutralize the density in the web." He pulled out his newly renovated sonic and waved it in the air for emphasis.

Rose smiled at his babble and knew if she didn't stop him, he'd be dragging her out on some spider hunting adventure and that didn't really sound appealing. Fortunately, she had the best kind of distraction, a report of an alien incursion and not just here in London, this report came in from the American Midwest, deep in the heart of Oklahoma. There was no Torchwood offices in America since a rather mysterious incident involving a rift and J. Edgar Hoover. After that, the Americans assigned any paranormal or alien type reports to a special unit in the FBI but the lead agents were off investigating some swamp creature. Thus, it ended up in Torchwood's suspicious activity logs. Rose would haven't have given it a second glance but with the Doctor practically climbing the walls, it sounded like just the right kind of adventure.

She walked over to him, mobile in her hand and a huge smile on her face. "Well, guess it's a good thing we've got you," she said flirtatiously and then looked down at her mobile. "Course, it would be shame to have to turn down this new case and a trip to America just 'cos of some spider that might be masqueradin' as one those Redip things," she said, sighing and staring at her phone which had the email of the reported alien activity.

"America?" he said, with an arched a brow. "What sort of case?"

She grinned a tongue teasing smile. She had him. A few hours later they were packed and on their way to America. The Doctor was practically bouncing the whole trip and the only thing that calmed him down was snogging. Well, snogging and perhaps a few more other tactile adventures that Rose rather enjoyed too.

When they arrived at the site of the alleged alien incursion, they sat in their rented blue convertible and scoped out the building. The Doctor waved his sonic around.

"Well?" Rose asked as she sipped her iced café mocha.

"Could be something. Maybe. Or, it could be the weather," he mused and looked up at the sky. "There is an odd energy here, draws an unusual amount of cyclonic weather phenomena to this area."

"Could it be the connected to the universal walls shifting?" Rose asked nervously.

"Could be," he acknowledged and then caught site of woman looking at them nervously. Rose soon caught on and smiled brightly at the woman who looked relieved.

"Come on, Doctor, I think that's our cue."

They hopped out of the convertible and walked over to their contact who was identified only by the codename Whoville.

"Mrs. Whoville?" Rose asked.

She nodded. "You must the Torchwood agents. I'm so happy you're here!" she exclaimed and hugged both of them.

The Doctor, being a fan of hugs, quickly embraced her back. When Rose cleared her throat, they parted. Whoville looked around and leaned in. "They're already inside," she said quietly.

"You mean the aliens," Rose confirmed. Whoville nodded and again looked around nervously.

Rose wasn't completely sold on this report of anti splash aliens masquerading as humans but she did promise to investigate and Whoville didn't look like the typical nutter who reported flying saucers. Actually, she looked quite normal and genuinely concerned.

"Now, from your report, you think they're masquerading as these older grey haired women who are…and I quote acti'n weird and have a real prejudice against splashin?"

Whoville nodded her head vigorously.

"So, tell me again what's so odd about that?" Rose asked.

"It's an aqua zumba class. Splashing is sort of expected. When I splashed them, completely by accident," Whoville assured them. "They all stopped as a group, and stood completely still cocking their heads to the side in unison. It was creepy."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was," Rose said, still not seeing the alien aspect of this.

"They said they didn't want to be splashed and had a menancing look in their eyes and well they moved kind of weird and slow like." She looked around again and whispered, "Almost reptilian-like."

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "Wellll, there are a few species I can think of that might be a bit averse to being splashed but…aqua zumba? As in this activity happens in a pool of water that they have to stand in?" he asked.

Whoville nodded again and looked at her watch. "Class is due to start soon. I should get in there. You're coming with me right?" she asked and looked hopefully at them.

Rose looked at the Doctor in his pinstripe suit and he looked back at her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes when she realized one of them had to go undercover to sort this out. "All right, let me go grab my bathing suit out of our luggage," Rose grumbled.

"Oh the red bikini?" he asked hopefully.

Whoville relaxed a bit at their banter and with the knowledge they would be there with her. "Thank you so much, both of you," she gushed. I'll just go inside and let the instructor know there's another person joining us."

Rose grabbed her suit and followed Whoville into the community centre with a smiling Doctor not far behind. She stopped at the door and looked at him. "So what are you doing while I'm splashin' the possible aliens that don't wanna be splashed?"

"Oh, I'll be around. No Worries!"

"Why do aliens that don't like to be splashed do aqua zumba anyway?" Rose asked a little put out that they were actually having to do investigating when they could be sitting by the pool or doing other more fun things, things which might involve the Doctor wearing a lot less.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The zesty salsa music was just getting going when Rose entered the pool in her practical toucan print one-piece swim costume, and she caught Whoville's eye with a subtle nod as she cautiously entered the pool. There were seven gray-haired women besides Whoville in the class, and Rose picked up on their suspiciously synchronous movements immediately. They were moving just a hair off the beat of the music, just a little behind time, so that only someone who was looking might have noticed.

As Rose followed along in the movements to the best of her ability, she began to wonder if it wouldn't be better if the Doctor were here instead of her. He had more innate knowledge of species. As much as she knew, she could only observe and report, and act later. In a situation like this, the Doctor was the ideal Torchwood agent, because he could react (and, admittedly, over-react) in real time. Whoville was watching her watch the older women, and she could see Whoville's concern. Rose smiled inwardly; except for the aversion to splashing in a water fitness class, there really wasn't anything excessively noticeable about these women, and yet Whoville had caught on, suspecting enough that she'd contacted Torchwood. There could be the makings of a Torchwood agent in Mrs. Whoville.

Rose was about to make her way across the class to tell Whoville as much when the older women stopped moving all at once. Their chins dipped towards their chests and their heads turned at steep angles, all in the direction of the men's locker room. The instructor went on, obliviously chirping instructions and encouragement as she splashed a respectful distance away from her splash-phobic students. Rose heard one of the elderly women hiss softly, and she cracked a small smile. Only one person in all the universe could elicit that sort of response from concealed alien threats before he was even in the room.

The Doctor came charging out of the men's locker room seconds later, wearing a pair of lime green surfboard shorts, noseplugs and an inflatable yellow duck around his waist. Rose slapped her hand over her face to mask her giggle and caught Whoville doing the same. He came barrelling towards the class, and all activity in the room stopped as he left his feet and soared into the air over the pool, crying "Cuchi cuchi yiyiyiyiiiiiiii!"

He hit the water with a tremendous splash, drenching the elderly women and making his duck squeak. Before he had surfaced, the elderly women underwent simultaneous, horrifying transformations. Rose dove in front of Whoville as the creatures shed their human forms and became lizard women twice their previous size, covered in scales that looked like they were made out of hammered sheet metal. They hovered over the water, borne on wings that looked like sheets of stained glass. Their jaws spread wide, displaying jagged black fangs, and their blue tongues, easily three feet long, whipped through the air. The Zumba instructor screamed and tore out of the water, along with the other stray denizens of the pool, leaving only Rose, the Doctor, Whoville and the aliens.

"Who dares splash the Queen's Coven of Adragrash?" one of the aliens snarled at the Doctor as he shook the water out of his hair. Remarkably, his hair sprung back to its customary greatness despite being soaked. Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. Time Lord hair.

"I do dare do!" he cried, brandishing his sonic. He paused, looking at the ceiling as he checked his speech. "I do. I dare. Me!"

"You will die a thousand tortured deaths!" a creature shrieked, clawing at the air with her cobalt blue claws. Rose scooted over to where Whoville was standing, gapemouthed, at the creatures in the air.

"You're taking this rather well," Rose said, nudging Whoville with her elbow.

"I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought," Whoville replied. "But, still, they're kind of…cool."

Rose beamed, throwing her arm around Whoville. "I like you already."

Whoville smiled, nodding at the creatures. "Didya notice that they kept their swimsuits on when they changed?"

Rose laughed. "Modest, aren't they?"

"Are you two quite finished having a giggle?" the Doctor asked, from his new position. One of the creatures had him by the throat and was tossing him around like a rag doll. "A little help would be nice." The creature flew closer to the water, holding the Doctor under the surface.

"Right," Rose said, reaching down the front of her swimming costume. She drew out a small weapon.

"Compact laser deluxe," the Doctor sputtered as the creature lifted his head out of the water. "Oh, I do love you."

Rose fired into the air, knocking a few ceiling tiles loose so that they rained down on the pool. "Oi! Lady Godzilla! Drop 'im right now!"

"You would speak to the Queen of Adragash thus?" the creature hissed.

Rose smirked and fired, the beam of her laser just grazing the tip of the creature's ear.

"I'll do more than speak if you don't let him go," she said. "D'ya like my gun?"

"She says that a lot," the Doctor purred, winking at her and squeaking the head of his duck.

"Aren't you…aren't you scared?" Whoville cried to the Doctor.

He shrugged. "Naah. See, I know the Adragash from way back, and I know that their weakest point is, well, anywhere that's hidden by their bathing suits." He yanked the front of his captor's swim costume down and punched as hard as he could. The creature wheezed and dropped him into the pool. The other creatures snarled, roared and hissed and charged at him, Rose, and Whoville all in a blur of wings and claws.

"Now we've got trouble!" he cheered, grabbing Rose and Whoville and, after indicating they should take a deep breath, dove under the water, pulling the two women down with him. The creatures dove down after them, and the attack stopped almost immediately. The three humans kicked to the surface, only to find the pool full of giant, motionless silver lizard creatures.

"Meet the Adragash; matriarchal predators with excessive vulnerable spots, the worst being their own ego. Their entire respiratory system is contained inside their cranium." He paused, tapping the top of his head for emphasis. "There's a vent hole right there on top, and if that fills with water, they drown. That's why they didn't want you getting them wet, Madame Whoville. Course, I had to kill them. Lemme ask you something. Has the class been getting bigger, one woman at a time?"

Whoville looked surprised. "Yes! Each week there's one more old lady who doesn't want to get wet. How did you know?"

The Doctor shrugged. "If there's a coven of all female Adragash, they can produce about one offspring per week by group synthesis. The offspring is born fully matured and immediately able to assume its camouflaging form. If they'd found a group of males, they would have grown exponentially and taken the planet by next Tuesday. As it was, you uncovered a slow-growing coven and brought it to our attention just in time. Congratulations. Tea?"

Whoville blinked at him for a moment before looking to Rose. "Is he like this all the time?"

Rose shrugged. "Sometimes he sleeps."

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

After their celebratory dinner with Whoville and the entire Who family, Rose and the Doctor retired to their posh hotel suite in Oklahoma City. Now that the situation was dealt with, and much more quickly than expected, they had a few days to rest and recoup before returning to London. Whoville had suggested a few interesting local attractions, but mostly Rose was looking forward to a rare lazy morning with her manic, brilliant, maddening significant other.

The Doctor insisted that he was now too traumatized from the ordeal to shower alone and insisted Rose bend over repeatedly to check the bath water for reptilian creatures. Rose had smirked but gone along with it.

Once they were relaxed in the large jacuzzi tub, the Doctor's arms wrapped around her and Rose finally feeling the stress begin to melt away, he leaned in and whispered cheekily in her ear, "You wanna play with my duckie?"

Rose laughed and splashed him gently. "Whatever happened to that thing?"

"Shredded by the Adragash," he sniffed indignantly. "Shame, I liked Marv. We bonded."

Rose snorted. "So what now? Order in, watch a film?"

"Rose, are you happy?" he suddenly blurted.

Rose stiffened and slowly turned around in his arms to face him. "What kind of mad question is that? Of course I'm happy! Where's this coming from?"

"Well," he began, reaching up to tug his earlobe. "'S just...I don't think you signed up for this with the dimension cannon is all. Old bitties in Aqua Zumba classes and Oklahoma..."

"I signed up for a life with you," Rose replied honestly. She placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. "And I think we're doing pretty brilliantly, yeah? Saving the world, you and me? Traveling? New ground beneath my feet."

"Yeah," he agreed, his face lighting up as he kissed her yet again. "You know, I'd never been to Oklahoma before this."

"Really?" Rose gave him a teasing smile. "You're an Oklahoma virgin, then?"

"Naughty," he teased back, tweaking her nose gently before his expression turned to the familiar, adoring smile she so often saw but was still not used to. "I love seeing new places with you, Rose Tyler."

"And I love seeing new places with you, Doctor."

"You and me," he repeated her earlier words before tugging her back into his arms and letting her relax against his chest. "Forever?" He whispered gently in her ear.

"Yeah," Rose replied, lacing their fingers together beneath the warm water. "Forever."

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

Their next few days passed in a blur, and before Rose knew it, they were back at their flat, back at Torchwood, and filling out the mountains of paperwork that came with a successful mission. The Doctor had no patience for it, wandering off after the first few minutes, but Rose was used to this behavior. She continued to fill out the various reports for the different departments and tried not to think about the trouble he could be getting into when, about a half hour after he'd left, he came bursting back into the office with a huge, excited grin plastered on his face.

"Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the stairwell. "There is something you absolutely have to see!"

"Doctor!" she screeched, laughing despite the mountain of paperwork she needed to go through. "Where are you taking me?"

"New recruitment training!" he called back with his trademark blinding smile.

"Why?"

"That, Rose Tyler, would ruin the surprise!" He tugged her through a set of double doors, across a hallway, and into one of the large training rooms. Inside, about fifty men and women, dressed in the typical field uniform of kahkis and dark tops, were following along with the self-defense instructor at the front of the room. Rose scanned the room, confused, until the Doctor leaned in and whispered gently in her ear.

"3rd row, fifth from the left..."

Rose glanced at him, confused, before she scanned the group and felt her jaw drop. A familiar face stood, her brow furrowed in concentration as she followed along with the moves of the instructor.

"Whoville?" she asked in disbelief, turning and sharing an excited grin with the Doctor. "Blimey, Pete works fast."

"I may have asked her to be placed in your field group..." the Doctor added, gently leading her out of the room. "You know, when she's completely her training.

Rose laughed. "You're just brilliant, aren't you?"

"Well, I didn't want to be the one to say it..."

As he pulled them back into the stairwell, Rose took the opportunity to tug the Doctor into a corner. She caught a glimpse of his slightly confused expression before she was pressing him against the wall and snogging the breath out of him.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips when they came up for air.

"And I love you," he replied, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Forever?"

"Forever," he agreed, nuzzling his nose against hers and capturing her mouth yet again.


End file.
